Leah vs Jasper: Chess Edition
by WingsRider
Summary: Sequel to Leah Vs. Jasper and Leah's Revenge. After being snowed in, Leah and Jasper play chess. Who wins? I own nothing! Rated T


**A/N: I guess a third addition to the Leah vs. Jasper thing. I hadn't planned on really continuing anything but well, here you are. Probably no more but you never know. Flames ignored as usual. Criticism accepted.**

Leah's POV

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to the lady of awesomeness, Stephenie Meyer.

We were doomed. Snowed in at the Cullens house with no air freshners. Luckily, Quil, Seth and Embry were doomed with me. Jacob didn't seem to mind. It just meant more time with Nessie. We had come that afternoon but within just a few hours, a serious snow storm created a nice winter wonderland. Even in our wolf forms, it would be hard to get through. I glanced at Emmett.

Maybe...if we spun him like a top, he could create a large, fridge-sized pathway for us. No. He'd sooner eat human food then allow us to escape the smell. He thought it was hilarious and was happy to keep us here until Sam arrived with dad's old plow.

"Check and Mate," Jasper grinned at Embry who looked horrified.

"No way! I can still move my queen here!" he protested.

"Go ahead. My Bishop is waiting." Jasper smirked. Embry groaned loudly and flicked his queen. Jacob ducked as it flew past him, banging into Rosalie's head, and then quickly knocking between Emmett's and Edward's heads before smacking into Carlisle's forehead and bouncing off Bella's. All of us stared at the poor offending queen now laying on the floor.

"Vampire Pinball, anyone?" I snickered. Quil and Seth started laughing, especially when Rosalie began fixing her hair.

"Stupid dogs," she hissed. "You're so annoying."

"Bleh!" I made a face at her. Her eyes went black and I turned away as if I never said anything.

"Sorry, Dr. Cullen," Embry apologized.

"It's fine," Carlisle smiled amusedly.

"What about us?" Emmett shot Embry a hurt look.

"Sorry you smell so bad." Emmett lunged, sticking Embry's head right in his armpit. For the first time, I wondered if vampires got BO because Embry's eyes started watering.

"Ugh! My nose is burning!" he howled.

"Bask in my essence!" Emmett cackled. Embry reached back and grabbed his sneaker.

"The power of the shoe!" He held it at Emmett's nose and Emmett gagged.

"Idiots," I muttered, picking up the queen. "Alright, Major Lame. Let's do this." Jasper raised his eyebrows.

"Even after the presents, you still want to continue this little rivalry?"

"What rivalry? I'm clearly better and you're just jealous."

"You're in denial, Leah," Jasper sighed as he began to set up the pieces once more. I knew nothing of chess, to tell the truth. I'd be buried but I could pretend I knew something and maybe he'd get cocky and make a mistake.

"Unlikely," Edward answered.

"Shut up, Ed-Wimpy." Why did he have to get mind reading as a power anyways? All the guys I knew just honed their ability to fart or burp the loudest. So far, Paul was top dog. Don't ask what he ate to attain that title. It was pretty bad.

Now, I had seen the way most of the pieces moved and how much they could move. I had no clue how to win. Like those pawn things, they could move two squares up on your first turn. At least, I think so. Jasper didn't correct me when I moved the white pawn up two squares. He made his own move with the perfect poker face. I remained impassive as well, refusing to lose to this guy ever again.

"That jar of Texan dirt you gave me sits on a shelf in my room," he told me.

"A little reminder of my victory?" I asked, moving my rook.

"A little reminder of your level of retaliation," he smiled. "It wasn't all that impressive."

"That dirt cost me twenty bucks for shipping and handling. Don't diss my dirt." I knocked over one of his pieces proudly but he easily took one of my knights.

"Five on Leah," Embry whispered.

"Ten on the vampire," Quil snorted in response.

"Twenty Leah throws a fit and no one wins," Jacob yawned.

"Thanks for the support, Black." For crying out loud, would it kill him for one word of total encouragement in my moment of combat with Jasper?

"Anytime, Clearwater." Alice was sulking in the corner. I knew she couldn't see the result because we were here. A little taste of being normal for her. I kept an eye on Edward though, making sure he wasn't giving tips to Jasper.

"I'm not nearly so despicable," Edward muttered.

"Says he who hears the inner most thoughts and secrets of people," I rolled my eyes as Jasper took out one of my pawns. "I named that Pawn, Steve. I liked him."

"Goodbye, Steve. You're dead. Go away." Jasper chuckled. I casually moved my rook a space forward and Jasper's entire face dropped. Emmett and Edward burst out in loud laughter. I didn't get it.

"What?" I must have missed some inside joke.

"He didn't even see it coming!"

"See what?" I blinked, confused.

"Leah...you just won," Jacob was fighting the grin.

"I did?" I looked at the board blankly. "In Yo Face, Jasper! Check and Mate!" Jasper was in some state of shock. He held his queen up, completely unaware of how I beat him. I was, too.

"Where did you--?" he couldn't even finish his sentence.

"I don't know. I was just moving pieces and trying to look cool," I was dancing.

"You mean, I lost because of chance and because I wasn't paying attention? That's even worse!"

"There is a moral here," I straightened my shirt. "Don't mess with me. Jacob. Quil. You owe Embry about thirty bucks." Embry grinned as he was reminded while the other two grudglingly got out their wallets. There was a honk outside.

"Sam's here," Seth announced.

"Hey, Jasper, I bet that dirt has new meaning now," I gave him the peace sign. "Later!"

Embry, Jacob, Quil, Seth and I scrambled out before Jasper's losing empathic atmosphere could hit us, though it still hadn't affected his family who still laughed as we drove away.

"So, how are the bloodsuckers?" Sam asked warily at my beaming face.

"Don't know, but one has a pretty bruised ego."

Jasper: 1

Awesome Female Shapeshifter known as Leah: 2...and 1/2.

**A/N: The Power of the Shoe belongs to my mom. My little dog, Sushi, was jumping on her so she waved her shoe at her claiming that the power of the shoe compelled her. Pretty random for my mom but it made me laugh.**

**Said little dog is a Pomeranian and decided to be super dog and jump off the porch the other day. Landed in almost four feet of snow and vanished. I had to dig her out. Stupid dog.**

**Well, hope you liked the story. Read and Review! Happy Holidays people!**


End file.
